Resistance
by horns-halo4ever
Summary: The red in her ledger made her compromised, but what if she tried to fix it before she came to Shield. What if it was a secret that only she knew, something that she would die to protect. Continuation of The Man in the Suit and Just You and Me. Natasha/oc Clint/oc Warning: mention of rape, and swearing
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The red in her ledger made her compromised, but what if she tried to fix it before Barton brought her to Shield. What if it was a secret that only she knew, something that she would die to protect. Natasha/oc/ClintFREINDSHIP! Warning: mention of rape, swearing

Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers. Just the main character and some of the plot.

**Bold lettering = AI speech**

_Italics= dream/flashback_

' ' = thought, NOT speech.

* * *

Resistance

Chapter One

_It was dark. There were no windows or lights in the room. There wasn't even a bed, just a bucket in the far corner. The concrete walls were cold, just like the floor and the ceiling. The wooden door, which was the only opening, barely let any light seep in through the bottom. And the lock couldn't be unlocked from the inside._

_She was stuck. In this room. Shivering from the cold, and the dampness that settled over her. Her corkscrew blonde hair was dirty and muddled up in knots. It didn't have the shine or the life that it did before. But then again neither did she. _

_The door opened, and a man came in, stopping a few feet in front of her and looked at her. And she looked right back. Her brown green eyes hardened as her face held defiance. "Get up," he told her. She didn't comply. "I said get up!" he kicked her, but when she still sat there glaring at him, he grabbed her arm, pulling her to her feet. "Listen to me, bitch!" His rough grimy hand grabbed her jaw, forcing her to look at him. Pulling her closer, so her face was only inches away, he smiled. His breath stank up high heaven. "You will do as I say. Is that clear?" He waited for a response, but all he got was a knee to the groin. Falling to his knees in pain, she ran to the door, only to be pushed back by three men. As she fought to get passed them, she only ended up getting being forced to the ground on her stomach with her arms held painfully behind her back. "Fuck!" She heard him stand to his feet, and walk to her and his men. "Do what ever you want. Just keep her alive and able to talk." And he walked out the door._

_The door slammed closed. The men flipped her over, her arms pinned behind her back. The smiles on their put fear into her heart. The man who flipped her over, a short haired blonde, placed his hands on her hips, pulling her closer to them. The urge to fight surged through her. She kicked and punched, she fought to get away from them. But it was three against one, and she wasn't very good at fighting. She was good at dancing and art but not fighting. 'Not like Tony.' The thought entered her mind, and she hoped that he wouldn't do anything that these men wanted him to do._

_She found herself slammed against the wall, she slumped slightly as she felt something warm trickle down her face._

_The sound of fabric being ripped, brought her mind out of the fog. Struggling to get away, she only found herself pushed harder into the wall and punches connecting with her body. Feeling one of the men press up against her from behind, sent a feeling of dread through her. The hand upon her back repulsed her, but as it trailed up her back and then around to chest, she couldn't stop the tears from falling._

Her eyes opened, and she bolted upright. Her eyes searching for the men. The men that she knew were dead, yet still haunted her. Her glaze swept over the dresser, and the bookcase. The closet door was open and the light from the window showed no one hiding. The sound of fabric moving, made her look to her right. The red curls of hair lay spread out across the pillow. The sheet pulled up to her shoulder showing the straps to her tank top that she slept in. Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm herself down. She didn't want to wake her up. Sliding out of bed, she walked quietly out of the bedroom, down the hall, through the living room and into the kitchen. Turning on the kitchen light, she grabbed the Vodka bottle that sat on the counter and placed it in front of her seat. Before she went and grabbed a shot glass from the liquor cabinet.

Filling the glass, she downed it in one go. Taking another and then another, she waited for the heat to raise and burn the memories away. With her head down, she wiped away the residual of her tears.

The clank of another shot glass filled the air, looking up, she found her standing next to her with a shot glass placed in front of her. The red head's eyes were focused on her. Reading her like an open book. With a small smile, she filled both of their glass up and they shot it down simultaneously. "You should have woken me," she whispered, her voice still filled with sleep.

"I didn't want to. You needed the sleep," she whispered back.

"Angela…"

"It's alright, Natasha. You come here because you need a place where you can relax and rest. You need to get more sleep," She reached out and gently traced the skin under her right eye with the pad of her thumb. "Don't want you to get dark circles," She teased with a smile. A soft laugh escaped Natasha's lips, causing Angela to smile. "You need to laugh more," she whispered as she filled up their glasses again.

Downing it with ease, Natasha slid onto the stool next to Angela. "The reason that I keep coming back, is because I worry. I worry that I didn't hide you well enough and you're going to get found. That's why I keep moving you. That's why I keep changing your name. I worry."

"Natasha—"

"—No, you don't understand, Angela. You are the only rock that I have, and I need to keep you safe."

Angela watched Natasha as she confessed to her. Something must have happened on her last mission for her to be telling her this. The emotion in her voice very seldom showed itself like it just had. Natasha didn't like showing emotion, but she showed it to Angela. Not all the time, but most of the time.

"How long are you going to stay this time?" Angela asked as she screwed the cap back on.

"I'll have to leave tomorrow morning, go back to HQ for some reason." She reached out and twisted a strand of Angela's black corkscrew hair around her finger. "I miss your hair being blonde."

"I could always dye it back to my natural color."

"No, you need to look different so you're not recognized." She sighed, "I just miss it."

Taking a deep breath, Angela stood and pulled Natasha to her feet. "Come on you need more sleep," she pulled her out of the kitchen. "Amelia could you turn off the lights?" She asked as she looked up at the ceiling.

**Of course. Sleep well Angela, Natasha.**

"Goodnight."

They slid into bed, pulling the sheet back over them. Facing each other, small smiles playing at both of their lips. "She's doing well?"

"As best as she can. She misses Jarvis though. I think she loves him."

"An A.I. in love with another A.I." Natasha chuckled, "I'm sorry she can't talk to him."

**I understand why I can't. Now go to sleep. And stop talking about me.**

Laughter filled the bedroom.

* * *

"What are you doing today?" Natasha asked as they sat in the kitchen eating a breakfast of bacon, eggs, and hashbrowns. She was dressed in the clothes that she arrived in, which Amelia had washed and dry cleaned.

"I have to go down to the studio. Bernard wants my opinion of the way he arranged my artwork." Angela told her, before she finished off her orange juice. "Do we have time to catch a lunch at the café before you leave?"

"We should. How's it going with your IronMan artwork?"

"It's prefect, of course." A squee smile plastered upon her. "One of my paints took a very long trip around the world."

"Yeah, how long?"

"Around the world twice before it went to it destination."

"Which is?" Natasha asked as she gathered the plates together and headed to the sink.

"LA, of course. But don't worry," she added quickly, "Amelia said that Jarvis and/or Tony couldn't trace it back, and if they did it would land them in The Keys. No where near Brooklyn."

"Good. They'll find you if you go back to your family." Natasha whispered to her as she went and stood next to her leaning against the counter. "We can't have that," she whispered into her ear.

A smile grew on her face along with a faint blush on her cheeks. The buzz of her phone, made her look at the screen, which showed her it was time to go. Standing, she kissed Natasha lightly on her cheek, "I need to go if I want to get out of there at a decent lunch hour."

"Call me when you're done, and I'll met you there."

"Prefect." And then she out the door. Her messenger bag slung across her chest. Her converse slapped lightly on the stairs as she went down.

Heading out of the building that held a bakery on the first floor and her apartment on the second, she walked into the crowded sidewalk. She blended into the others, not wanting to raw attention to herself. Walking down one block she turned right, as she turned she glanced over her shoulder. There was a man behind her. Twenty feet back, wearing jeans, a grey graphic t-shirt with sunglasses on. She had never seen him before, but the feeling that she had caused her senses to go into over-drive.

Knowing that she shouldn't continue on her way to the studio until she was sure, she took a left at the next street, and when she glanced behind her, he was there again. There was a farmer's market up ahead, and she decided to try and lose him there. Weaving through the vendors and the people. She ducked behind and crouched underneath one of the stall tables that had the front covered by a dark tablecloth. "What are you doing?" Looking up she found a woman knelling on the ground going through one of her boxes.

"Please don't tell anyone I'm here," she whispered, and forced tears to the surface.

"You're hiding." She said blatantly.

"My—my boyfriend—"

"Be quiet." The woman stood to her feet and started arranging her stall. One of the younger girls helping her asked her something only to be shushed. "Is he wearing jeans, grey shirt and sunglasses?"

"Oh my god," she whispered her voice filled with terror.

"Good morning, sir. Would you like to look at one of our homemade scarves for your wife?"

"I don't have a wife." His voice deep and rough.

"What about a girlfriend?"

"Actually, I'm looking for one of my friends. We got separated, when she went to look at the jewelry stall down the way. You haven't seen here by chance?"

"What does she look like?" The woman asked, as she folded up some of the scarves that she had displayed.

"Curly black hair elbow length, pulled back though. Jeans, white shirt with a thin green zip-up hood."

"Hmm, actually I saw someone who looked like that walk towards the barn area, where the kids can pet the animals."

"Thank you."

"You can come out now, he's gone." Crawling out from underneath she still stayed low. "I just sent him the wrong way, I suggest heading the other way and do it fast."

"Thank you so much."

"Just make sure you stay away from him."

"Thank you again." With that she looked around, she didn't see him anywhere. As she walked out of the farmers market, she pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

"That was fast," Natasha's said when she answered her phone.

"Natasha."

"What's wrong?"

"Someone—someone is following me."

* * *

**Hope you like the first chapter. There will be more. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey so here's another chapter, two in one day :D Now I don't want to offend anyone but this chapter has the Russian language in it. And unfortunately I don't speak this language, so I had to use a translator…don't kill me…I know how sucky they can be. But it was the only way I could do it. So please if I typed it wrong, I'm sorry. Really really sorry. Alright? Ok, so the words in the brackets are what they've said in the other language.

Also got a poll up on my profile. So please take it. It'll help with the story :D

* * *

Resistance

Chapter Two

Angela passed her in the hall, their eyes connected, but she kept running. Once she was in the apartment, Natasha hid in the shadows waiting for the person following her to walk past her. It was only a few minutes later that she heard the footsteps. They were soft. Softer than a normal person, they were professional. Her eyes harden at the thought of what could have happened to Angela if she hadn't been alone. The person rounded the corner, and she froze, 'what was he doing here' she thought to herself.

Stepping out behind him, she followed him silently. Seconds later, he was facing her, a knife pointed at her. But when he realized it was her, he lowered it. "Natasha, what are you doing here?" His voice low.

"I could ask you the same thing, Clint?" Her voice harsher, more dangerous.

"Assignment from Fury."

"About what?"

"Natasha—"

"—Tell me Clint."

"I can't Natasha. Fury said specifically not to tell anyone about this mission because there might be a mole."

"A mole?" She couldn't understand why anyone would want to go up against Fury if he ever found out. "Is he sure?" She asked as he turned around towards the door, his back facing her.

"Yeah, he sent me here to draw out who it mi—" He stopped mid-word and turned to face Natasha only to have her fist met his face, sending him crashing to the floor.

"Sorry, Clint. You put her in danger by being here." Stepping over him, she ran into the apartment only to find Angela pointing a gun at her.

"Who was that?" Angela asked as she lowered the gun when she realized that it was Natasha who walked through the door. Two bags were on the floor at her feet, her phone on the table with the battery and SIM card in a glass of water next to it.

"Come on we have to go," she told her as they each grabbed a bag. "You got Amelia?"

"She's in my pocket."

"Let's go."

They walked out of the apartment, stepped over Clint who was still out on the floor. Instead of going out the front, Natasha led her towards the back, where she kept her car. Putting the bags in the trunk, they hoped in the cab. "Where are we going to go now?" Angela asked Natasha as she drove down the road going well over the speed limit.

"Far from here."

* * *

"_Pozvol'te mne pomoch' Vvam domoi, Angela," [Let me walk you home, Angela] Alexie said as he walked her out the front door of the theater. It was late at night, there was snow still covering the side walk even though winter was suppose to end in a few days. They had just finished getting their costumes and makeup off. And as it was well below freezing, their coats were pulled closer to their bodies in hope of making them warmer._

"_Mne ochen' zhal'. Moi russkii ne ochen' khorosho." [I'm sorry. My Russian not very good] she replied the best she could, as she was still trying to learn the language._

_Holding up his hands and a smile on his face, he nodded in understanding. "Domoi," [Home] he drew a house in the air, and then he pretends that he was walking and then pointed to himself. "Vy khodit'?" [Walk you]_

_With a smile, she nodded, "Da spasibo." [Yes, thank you] She replied in one of the only phrases she actually knew. Having only been in St. Petersburg two weeks now, and never spoke Russian before, she only knew certain phrases because they were the ones that she heard more often. The ballet performance she was dancing in was going to be staying in Russia, traveling between different cities for a few months, before heading into Asia._

_A smile covered his face as he took her hand and placed it in the crock of his arm and he walked her down the street. Her apartment wasn't far, about a thirty minute walk at a slow pace, which was a must with the slick ice and snow on the streets. About fifteen minutes in though, her phone rang. "Hello," she answered her small piece of glass phone that she had gotten as a present from her sister's boss, who treated her like his little sister. _

_**When are you going to be back. You should be home by now. It's 18° outside and you only took a coat and the clothes you were wearing were not meant to keep you warm when in the cold for long. **_

"_Amelia, please stop worrying. I'm about ten minutes away from the apartment and you'll see—"_

_**Jarvis agrees with me. **Amelia's slight British accented voice told her, before it changed into male British voice she recognized instantly since she had grown up with him.** Please Miss Angela. Hurry home. I don't want to tell Mr. Stark that you will probably get sick from being out in the cold without the right—**_

"_Jarvis, how old am I?"_

_**You are twenty three.**_

"_So you have no right to tattle on me like a little kid. You are supposed to be taking care of Tony, not me. He's the one that needs the babysitter, not me."_

_**Miss—**_

"_No Jarvis. You and Amelia need to calm down and relax. I will be home in—"_

_BANG, BANG, BANG!_

_Her phone dropped to the ground as she caught Alexie in her arms as he dropped to the ground. Blood seeped through the bullet holes in his chest. Looking around, she found three men running towards them, along with two black SUVs. "Help please!" She yelled, "Someone please help!" Looking down tears started flowing down her face, her friend, her co-worker, had stilled in her arms. Crying out, she tried to shake him awake, but he never responded._

"_Ty v poryadke?" [Are you okay] The men asked as they knelt down beside them. However, before she could respond, they grabbed her arms. Fighting back, she managed to get away from them and started running down the street back towards the Theater. However, the ground soon met her as she was tackled by one of the three men. Putting her wrist behind her back, they tied them together. Dragging her to her feet, they started pulling her back._

"_NO LET ME GO!" Angela screamed, as took her towards the SUVs that had stopped twenty feet away. "SOMEONE HELP ME! NO LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" And then she was tossed in and the door was closed, and all there was left was darkness._

A hand on her shoulder jerked her awake, she found herself in the car still, Natasha was still driving, but her attention was divided between the road and her. With a nod, she focused back on the road. The image of her dead friend in her arms still played in her mind. Not letting her forget that it was her fault. That he was dead because he was walking her home. And then hell began, and she was never able to go home since then and that was six years ago. Six long years of missing people, which were your brother and sister. Three months of pure hell, and the rest, hide and recover.

"What was that one about?" Natasha's voice was soft, as her eyes searched the area ahead of them for a danger.

"Alexie," she muttered, a small sob escape before she could stop it. Natasha instantly pulled to the side of the road, and took her hand.

"We…shouldn't…stop," Angela said while she was fighting back the sobs.

"We are not even in the state anymore, we can stop for a bit. Maybe get something to eat? Maybe a motel for the night?"

"Let's do a few more hours and then stop. I don't want that man catching up to us." Angela told her as she tried to compose herself while wiping away the tear stains on her cheeks. "Lets get to Philly at least."

Pulling the car back on the road, Natasha continued driving. "There's no need to worry about him."

"Who was he?" Angela asked as she glanced at the clock and found that it was four in the morning.

"Clint Barton."

"Wait what? Clint? As in your partner, Clint?"

"Yes."

"Why was he there?"

"Apparently there's a mole in Shield and Fury found out that you were connected somehow. So he sent Clint to watch you to draw out the mole." Natasha explained, as she thought about who the mole could possible be, and how Angela was connected.

"But it was you that was there," she said before looking out the window, "It doesn't make sense. You're not a mole. And you're the only one that has ever been in the apartment."

"Are you sure?"

Pulling out a phone that she carried Amelia in, she activated her. "Amelia?"

**Angela, where are we now?**

"On the road, Natasha's driving." She told the A.I. as Natasha swerved around a car that was going the speed limit.

**Good thing I'm not car sick.**

"Hey!"

A squee face appeared on the screen. **But still, slow down, the car does not enjoy this.**

"You're talking to the car?"

**Of course, I am. Why wouldn't I? He has a computer…I'm technically a computer, just more advanced than his is.**

"Ok, Amelia? I need you to look into any of the people that Angela has come in contact with besides me, and see if anyone is associated with Shield in anyway." Natasha ordered as they continued driving.

**Yes, ma'am!**

Angela looked over at Natasha, her facial expression saying 'really?', which Natasha just shook her head too.

They had finally arrived at a motel that Natasha was ok with. The first would have drawn too much attention too because it apparently looked like it was pay by the hour motel, and two women sharing a room would catch people's attention. The next Angela said no to, it looked like it was the home base for a serial murderer. And even if Natasha could take him with her eyes closed she didn't want to chance it. The third one, they both agreed upon. It was more isolated and had multiple exits should they need to take one, and it looked well taken care of.

They set the bags down, and plopped on the bed and stared at the ceiling waiting for Amelia to finish. With a sigh, Angela rolled and faced Natasha. "How do you think Fury found out about me?"

"I don't know for certain, but it might be the Russians trying to get you back." Natasha told her, and watched as Angela stilled. "There might not even be a mole. But they would know that Fury would track down a mole himself if he found out there was one in Shield. And they connected you to it so they could find you."

"Why did they want me so bad, Natasha? Did they ever tell you?"

Natasha looked at her with sadness. She wished she could have saved Angela sooner then she had. Save some of her innocence, but she was too late. "They never told me. I was just a spy to them, nothing that they would ever tell their plan to. They were paranoid as well. They made sure that I was not able to hear them through walls and doors. They didn't trust me."

"No offense but who would trust a spy?"

"You trust a spy."

"Yeah. I trust you with more than just my life," Angela whispered to her, starting to get tired again. Closing her eyes, she started to drift again. But when the warmth of another's skin brushed hers, she opened her eyes, and found Natasha hovering over her. Her fingers caressed her cheek and then traveled down across her jaw, before settling on her neck. The touch of Natasha's hand against her skin, sent a fire through her. She raised her hand and she ran her fingers through Natasha's long curly red hair, before cupping the back of her neck. Slowly they drew closer. Inches turned into centimeters. Centimeters turned into millimeters, and then—

Car doors slammed shut, and the sound of someone scolding someone else, drew them apart. Natasha stood and went to the window and pecked out, before backing away. " Zakhavatit' Ameliya I priiti na," [Grab Amelia and come on] she whispered softly in Russian.

Doing as she said, Angela followed her with Amelia tucked into her pocket. Exiting out the back door, they made their way into the woodland park. Once they were out of ear shot from the motel, they broke into a run. Jumping over logs, sliding down steep hills, skip-hop-and-a-jump over a creek. They soon passed through and headed into the city on the other side.

Walking down the road, hands clenched together. Natasha kept looking back as Angela kept an eye out in front. Heading down an ally, they stopped when they came upon a chain link fence, "Fuck," Angela muttered, as they turned to head back out. But they stopped short. Between them and the ally mouth, stood eight men.

"Get them, we want the red head died but the other alive." One of the men said, and then they charged. Natasha lunged at them, and within seconds took out a man. Pulling out the gun that Natasha had given here years ago, she shot at any of them that tried to sneak up on her, taking two down. But as her focus was to protect Natasha, she didn't see the fist flying her way and clipping her in her jaw.

Stumbling to the ground, she caught the side of the wall with her hands, and pulled herself up. Turning she found a man twice her size coming at here for another hit. Ducking right as he threw his punch, his fist hit the wall, and her fist connected with his kidney, sending him straight to the ground. Looking around for Natasha, she found her fight three men at the same time. They were the last left.

She gasped as a hit connected sending Natasha to the ground. Running, she leaped she landed on one of their backs, her arms wrapped as tightly as she could around his neck. The man spun in circles trying to get her off, but when he slammed her into the brick wall of the ally, her grip slipped a bit. Groaning, she clung tighter as he slammed her again and again against the wall. But then fell to his knees with a gasp. Looking over his shoulder, she found an arrow sticking out of his chest. Letting go of the man, he fell forward. Looking up, she found Natasha surround by dead men killed by arrows. "Natasha?" Running towards her ignoring the pain she left. "Are you alright?" Seeing a small trickle of blood on her chin.

"I'm fine. You?" As she looked at Angela's chin, she gently moved her face, focusing on the already forming bruise. "You got hurt."

"Not as bad as you, your bleeding."

Thump!

Turning, Natasha had knives in her hands ready to attack at a moments notice. But when Clint rose from his crouch into a standing position, she still didn't leave her fighting position in front of Angela. "Calm down, Tasha. I'm not here to hurt you or Angela." Natasha still didn't lower her weapon, and as if to reassure her, Clint swung his bow around over his shoulder letting it rest against his chest. "Now come on. We can talk later, lets just get you two out of here."

Slowly, Natasha lowered her knives but she didn't stealth them, instead keeping them at the ready. Looking at Angela, she nodded, and walked forward with Angela following behind her still cautious of Clint. Even if she's heard of him from Natasha, she still didn't trust him. He had to earn it.

* * *

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Resistance

Chapter Three

She found herself in another motel on the other side of Philly. Clint leaning against the wall, Natasha continually peaking out the window, and she was sitting on the bed in between them trying to ignore the throbbing in her side. Clint's glaze on her didn't help either, he had repeatedly placed himself in a certain area, so he could always watch, always know where she was and what she was doing. And it was freaking her out. The way he blatantly stared, never looking away when she would look at him, and even when she shifted uncomfortably from his stare and the pain, he still watched her.

Taking a deep breath, or at least as deep as she could, she stood, mumbling to Natasha who turned to her when she stood, "I'm going to the bathroom."

Retreating to the tile room, she closed the door, but apparently the walls were thin. "You need to stop, Clint." Natasha's voice filtered through.

"Stop what?"

"You know damn well."

"Who is she, Tasha? Why were you there at her apartment because I know that you are NOT the mole?"

"Of course I'm not."

"Then why were you there." Silence followed, she could hear one of them walking around. "We have never kept secrets from each other, because we knew that we needed to trust each other when on a mission."

"You can still trust me."

"Then tell me!"

"Where is your fiancée?"

He sighed before answering, "She's—"

"—I'm right here," a new voice entered the room. "No one was following. So I went and picked you two up some clothes, figured Angela would like it."

"Thanks."

"Where is she anyways?"

"Clint scared her into the bathroom."

"I wasn't scared," Angela said coming out of the bathroom, "More unnerved than anything." Standing in the door way, she found Clint's so called fiancée standing next to him. Her black hair was braided off to the side of her head; her blue eyes almost glowing in the dimly lit room.

"Hi, I'm Valerie Dwayne." She introduced herself with a smile.

"Soon to be Barton," Clint added.

"Unless you go with Thorsson. I know dad will be happy if you do." She countered back, before turning to Angela, "I've got you some clothes, they're on the bed."

"Yeah, I heard. Thanks." She replied, before going over and looking through the bag. And pulled out a royal blue shirt, and then walked right back into the bathroom.

When the room closed, "So if you can hear us why don't you answer the question I asked Natasha?" Angela heard Clint ask, as she struggled to get her shirt off and the new one back on.

"Maybe if you asked nicely I would," she shot back, before opening the door and walking back out. Going back to the bed, she sat indian style. "So no one followed us, what does that mean now?" Looking over at Natasha, she asked her, "Where are we going to go now?"

"The first thing that is going to happen," Clint started before Natasha could reply. "Is that you two are going to tell us what is going on. So we know what we just got ourselves into."

Tensing up and winced slightly when a bolt of pain hit her, she glanced at Natasha, who only said, "It's not really my story to tell." And she pointedly looked at Angela who stared right back.

With a sigh, she looked down at her hands as she fiddled with the throw blanket. "My name isn't Angela Michaels. Six years ago, I was in Russia for a ballet performance, I was kidnapped—"

"You're Angela Potts," Clint said sounding shocked but his face remained blank. "Pepper's little sister."

"How'd you know that?"

"I was hired by Shield to find you and bring you back."

"This was before you joined," Valerie stated as she leaned on him, her arm around his waist.

"I joined right afterwards."

"Why did Shield want to find me? This was before Tony even thought about becoming IronMan. Plus it's been over a year since the whole alien attack thing, and the Avengers being assembled." Angela said while she tried to shuffle around a bit.

"I don't know. But please continue with your story."

"As I said I was kidnapped, it was by a Russian group that wanted to use me as ransom to get some of Tony's weapons. They made a video to send him, I had managed to send out a message within it. Something Tony would see. I was there for three months, and then Natasha got me out."

"I've changed her name over twenty times already, and we've moved around constantly as a way of keeping her hidden."

"Well it worked, Shield is still looking for her. I'm surprised the trackers haven't found you before. In fact, they should have, especially if you're out in public…unless," he looked at Natasha who showed no emotion. "You did something to the computer."

"Had to keep her hidden."

"She would have been safe at Shield."

"No, I wouldn't have," Angela shot back and stood to her feet, only clutch onto her side as pain surged through her. Natasha was at her side in an instant, grabbing her shoulders and lowering her back onto the bed. Angela watched as Valerie came over to help only to stop when Natasha shot her a glare. "She's been hiding me for six years and then can still find me," she continued to defended Natasha through gritted teeth. "Shield wouldn't have been able to do anything."

"Shush, we're not talking about that anymore," she told her gently, as she pulled up her shirt only to find her skin marred with one big black bruise that went from the bottom of her rib cage to her arm-pit. Pulling the shirt even further up her back she found more bruising. "Syn suki!" [Son of a bitch] She muttered and lowered her shirt. "Pochemu vy ne govorite mne?" [Why didn't you tell me] She asked in as she stood and grabbed the first aid kit that Clint had.

"Come on, let's leave them alone for a bit," Clint whispered into Valerie's ear as he lead her to the door.

Natasha ignored them, but when the door was shut firmly the emotions surfaced. "You should have told me you were injured." She pulled the shirt slowly up and off her, leaving her in her black bra. "This should have been the first thing I should've done, instead of us just sitting here waiting for Valerie."

"I," she hissed as Natasha placed her hands along her ribcage feeling for any broken bones. "I didn't want you to worry. You had enough to think about." She couldn't stop the tears that fell as the pain continued to charge through her every time Natasha did something. "You worry about to much already," she shivered when she felt Natasha's fingers unclasp her bra.

"No broken ribs. You do have at least three that are cracked. If they get hit again though they'll break." She grabbed some wrap, when she said, "You'll probably be more comfortable if you don't wear a bra." A blush crept up her face as she slipped it off.

Natasha had already seen her naked once, before when she had gotten her out of those men's hands, she had to bandage a lot of places on her body that were only accessible if she was completely undressed. But then she had been under weight most just skin, bone, and scaring. Now though, she wasn't like that at all. She gulped as her eyes traced her curves, from her neck down to the waist band of her jeans. And when Angela rested her arms on her shoulders, she shuttered at the anticipation of what she just might do to the woman in front of her. The woman who kept her coming back.

Taking the bandage, she started wrapping her ribcage hoping that the added support would accelerate the healing process. "How does that feel?" She asked her voice was filled with lust.

When Angela's eyes met hers, she couldn't help but lean forward and give her a soft kiss upon her lips. But once their lips touched, a fire erupted in them. Angela grabbed a hold of the shirt she was wearing pulling her closer, and Natasha cupped her face with both hands, one hand on her jaw the other in her hair. Their kiss deepened pulling them into a different world where it was just the two of them. The feel of their skin against each other burned.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Natasha pulled back and walked to the door, pulling out her gun as she did. Looking through the peep hole, she found Valerie and Clint waiting on the other side. "Hang on a sec." Walking back to Angela, she helped put her shirt back on, and then walked to the door.

Angela stood and grabbed to bra and placed it in the bag with the other clothes. "We'll stay the night and head out in the morning," Valerie explained as they came walking in.

"We'll do shifts tonight, every three hours starting at ten," Clint added on, as he set a bag on the table. "And we got us some take out."

One of my other stories, 'Thor's Gift' is the story of Valerie and Clint. I do recommend you read that to get back ground on them.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you enjoy. :D**

* * *

Resistance

Chapter Four

_She lay starring up at the ceiling, her breathing shallow and unsteady. Her clothes were rags, only being held on my threads, and it didn't even cover anything. Her eyes were dull almost lifeless, and the occasionally blink sent tears down her face. It was the only time she cried now; when there was no one around, but she wished that they would just dry up. That she would go numb, and not feel the pain they inflicted on her. It had gotten worse when they found her message that she sent over the hostage video they filmed. The whip marks still stung, if she moved the wrong way._

"_Otodvigat' sya." [Move aside] A voice filtered through the door, but she didn't care. She was broken and she knew it. The shattered bits of her soul dug into her heart, creating a pain that just wouldn't go away. It just gnawed away at her person, at who she was._

"_Moi zakazy, chtoby ostat' sya zdes'." [My orders are to stay here.]_

"_Sasha khochet, chtoby vy na fronte," [Sasha wants you at the front.] Her voice retorted with dangerous tone._

"_Shtraf." [Fine.]_

_Seconds turned into minutes, before the sound of the door unlocking made her glance at the door as fear shot through her. But she was surprised when she saw a young woman walk in. Her hair short, shoulder length red hair stood out against the different shades of grey that surrounded them. She remembered seeing the woman a few times before. The first time when she was being taped for video, how the woman had stared at her with no emotion on her face, but her eyes they held something. Something she couldn't put a name to._

_She watched as the woman stepped towards her, only to crouch and place her finger against her lips, telling her to be quiet. The woman reached forward and undid the hand cuff that kept her against the wall. For the first time she noticed the bundle she was setting on the floor. Undoing the bundle, the woman unfolded a thick sweater and started putting it over her head and helped her put her arms in. Once the sweater was on, she pulled her to her feet, and placing her hand against her own chest, she whisper, "Natasha."_

_With a slight nod, she then slowly moved her hand to her chest as well, "Angela." The woman smiled slightly, before bending down and holding out a pair of pants for Angela to step into._

_BANG!_

_Natasha spun towards the door, where seconds later it slammed open, showing two guards standing there a look of shock across their faces. However, before they could even move, Natasha flicked her arms and knives flew from her hands embedding themselves into the men. Turning she grabbed Angela's hands and pulled her through the doorway._

_Angel's leg, however, struggled to hold her weight, having lost almost all of the muscle that she had built while dancing. Natasha pulled Angela to her side, and wrapped her arm around her waist._

Her eyes popped open, and Angela found herself laying in one of the two beds. Looking around, she searched for those men, just like she did every night when the memories were the worst. Sitting up, she found Natasha sitting in front of the window, she looked back at her when she heard her move. "Koshmar?" [Nightmare?] She asked as she moved towards her, leaving the window for her side.

Angela watched as she sat beside her, "Net, vy spasali menya." [No, you were rescuing me.] She told Natasha with a smile. "Chto nikogda ne mozhet byt' koshmarom," [That could never be a nightmare] a small smile graced her lips. "I remember the way you looked at me when you first walked in the door." She whispered to her, as she leaned into her side, as she wrapped her arm around her. "I was scared that it was another man coming in, but when you knelt down next to me." She glanced quickly away, before she whispered, "I felt safe."

"I would have gotten to you sooner, but it took forever to figure out where they were keeping you and how to get you out. I'm sorry about that."

"There's no need," Angela told her with a smile, "You were forgiven when you got me out of there." Glancing behind them towards the second bed, she watched as Clint held Valerie against them. Both of them wrapped in each others arms taking comfort in each other's embrace. "How much longer do you have on your shift?"

"Thirty more minutes," Natasha told her, "Then I'll wake up Valerie and I'll join you." She ran her fingers through Angela's curls, "Try and get some more rest," and she placed a kiss upon her brow, before standing and heading back towards the window.

* * *

"We should call in the rest," Clint said, as he checked over his arrows.

"Others?" Angela asked as she sat behind Valerie french braiding her long black hair.

"The rest of the Avengers," Clint told her, "They'll be able to help us keep you safe and figure out if this mole is real or fake and how we're going to deal with this Russian group."

"Tony's apart of Avengers. I've spent six years away from my family to keep them save and you want to bring him right in," Angela stood up, leaving Valerie's hair undone and unraveling.

"He's IronMan now, he can protect himself. And it just won't be him. Banner and Captain will be there as well."

"No Thor. He's at Asgard at the moment, taking care of my perverted Uncle."

"But all of us will be safer. Then if it was just the four of us."

Pacing back and forth on the side of the bed that Natasha and her had shared last night. Natasha's eyes followed her back and forth, but the sound of a beep sounding pulled everyone's attention to the bed. Grabbing her phone, Angela filled it open, "What's it, Amelia?"

**I have detected Stark technology within a mile radius and closing. Jarvis—**

Amelia went silent, "Amelia?" Angela called out panic written clearly against her face but also in her voice.

KNOCK, KNOCK.

Clint and Natasha had their weapons out when the first knock sounded, and Valerie had pulled Angela back behind her. Angela was amazed when she watched as Valerie's hands filled with electricity. Natasha stalked forward, and flung open the door, only to have her weapons pointed at Tony who was in his metal suit with his face plate off. "Oh, good. You are home? Now, we want to know why you've been hiding from us." He walked into the room, completely ignoring Natasha's weapons still pointed at him.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Stark?" Natasha ground out as she put her weapons away.

"Just wondering where you guys have gone off too." He walked more into the room, "Fury said the Clint was on a mission and that of course means that Valerie's with him, can't really separate those two. And you, hadn't heard back from you since you went on your mission. Got—"

His eyes found Angela, standing there behind Valerie. "Tony?"

He remained quiet, as his eyes stayed on her. Not believing that she was there standing before him. "Sugar?"

"Tony." She flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around him, ignoring the slight pain she felt from his metal suit. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you to, Sugar." As he lifted her off the floor, before he set her down. "Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you."

Glancing at Natasha, she found her looking away from them, almost like she was afraid to see what was going on. "What does Natasha have to do with this?" Tony asked but Angela ignored him, walking towards her she placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Natasha, v chem delo?" [What's wrong?]

"Net, vse v poryadke," [No, everything is fine.]

"When did she start speaking Russian?" They heard Tony say, but just ignored him.

"Prikhodyat na progulku so mnoi." [Come for a walk with me.] Angel said and then walked out the door before she could answer. Natasha ran out the room, following her towards a small wooded area behind the motel.

"What do you think you are doing?" She hissed out, as she grabbed Angela's arm turned her around.

"We need to talk."

"Out here?"

"Yes, if this is the only way of getting you to actually look at me and talk to me then yes. It's going to be out here." Natasha stayed quiet, but let go of her arm, only to have Angela take her hand. "Don't do this. Please don't do this. Just because Tony is back in my life, doesn't mean that I don't need you still." Natasha turned away from her yanking her hand out of hers, while not responding to anything that Angela said to her, "Please Natasha…I need you… I love you." She reached towards her, going to turn her around.

BANG!

Looking down, she found a red mark on her stomach growing and growing. Her knees gave out. She didn't hear her name being called or the fighting happening around her. Something grabbed her arms and started dragging her away. And slowly darkness started closing in, and all she could think about was say those three little words that meant everything in the world to the one woman who meant everything as well, but only to have her not reply. Broke her heart.

And then there was nothing.

* * *

**If anyone is confused about Tony callin Angela 'Sugar' it's his nickname for her. Because you you know her sister, Pepper Potts, and then Angela is Sugar Potts. I thought it was funny. Please review! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so here is the next chapter. I just had to add these three verses from Adam Lambert's new song Outlaws of Love. It fit perfectly and was basically one of the only songs I listened to when I was writing.**

**Oh, nowhere left to go.**  
**Are we getting closer, closer?**  
**No, all we know is "no!"**  
**Nights are getting colder, colder.**

**Hey!**  
**Tears all fall the same.**  
**We all feel the rain.**  
**We can't change.**

**Everywhere we go**  
**We're lookin' for the sun.**  
**Nowhere to grow old.**  
**We're always on the run.**  
**They say we'll rot in hell**  
**But I don't think we will.**  
**They've branded us enough**  
**Outlaws of love.**

**-Outlaws of Love by Adam Lambert**

* * *

Resistance

Chapter Five

Pain spread through out her body, her stomach the worst. She pried her eyes open and all she was bars. Bars crised-crossed over her a bare bulb hung from above, looking down she found more bars. They surrounded her. She was caged. Lifting her head just the slightest sent a shot of pain through her. But she had to see, she knew that she had injured, she just didn't know how bad. Lifting her head again, she whimpered in pain, but she found that her shirt had been lifted showing that her wound, which appeared to be a gunshot wound, had been sown shut and the bleeding had been stopped. Whoever had her, wanted her to live, for what she did not know but whatever it was was going to be bad.

Looking around for any way of escape, she found what appeared to be the door padlocked closed. _You have to get out_, Natasha's voice whispered to her in her head as her instinctual conscious. _You have to move. Don't care about the pain. Just get out!_ Grabbing a hold of the bars next to her, she pulled herself up. Leaning against the bars, she breathed heavily trying to overcome the pain. "Well look who's up?" A heavily accented voice said. Angela's eyes looked to where the voice was coming from, but her energy was gone. Just pulling herself up into the sitting position burned her out, there was nothing left. A man knelt down in front of her, "She's not looking to good."

"She did lose a lot of blood when we shot her."

"I do have to say though, Sasha was right when he told us she was a looker."

That name stopped Angela's heart. Fear coursed through, making it even harder to breathe. He was dead. She watched as Natasha took him down. Breaking his bones. Gutting him. Beating him until his face was unrecognizable. She took him down with vengeance as she watched from the side lines. But somehow he was still trying to hurt her, to use her like he did every day in the past…she could still feel his hands on her, his breath against her neck, the pain he caused her when it was supposed to be pleasure. She couldn't stop the shaking, the way that her body reacted whenever he was around whether in life or memory.

"You're right. But since he's dead, we get to do anything we want," a smile so evil that it would put the devil to shame, pulled across his face. Putting his hand through the bars, he grabbed her face, his hand covering part of her mouth. "Just get better because I'm getting the urge for a nice hunt," with that, Angela bit down on the juncture between his pointer finger and thumb. Blood trickled down her chin, as he struggled to pull away from her. But only when his fist connected with her cheek bone and push her across the cage, did she let go. Her teeth stained pink, her lips covered in his blood the same that traveled down her chin and dripped onto her chest. "THAT BITCH!"

* * *

The men hadn't come back in two days since she had bitten one of them. In a way she was glad, because it gave her chances of trying to escape. But Natasha had never taught her to pick a lock. She had taught her a lot of things but not that, and now she wished she did. She didn't know how far she would be able to get once she got out but she would try.

The sound of the lock on the main door alerted her to their coming. But when she saw a head of red curly hair that could only belong to one woman, being dragged in by the two men, she cried out. "No!" The men ignored her as they brought Natasha closer and closer. As they unlocked the door to her cage, she surged forward, but a hand gripped her hair, causing her only to struggle.

"Give me your hand," A gruff man ordered, she didn't comply. "Give me your hand or she loses hers." She reached out towards him, and flinched when they put a metal shackle on her left wrist and then connected it to Natasha's right.

They tossed her in, causing Angela to catch her before she hit the ground, and ignoring the pain that laced through her mid-drift. "Natasha?" Running her fingers across her cheek, she tried holding in the panic. The bruises that showed across her cheek, the cut she had on her brow, and the split lip showed that she put up a fight. She always put up a fight. "Come on, honey. Open your eyes. Please just open your eyes." Tears slipped from her eyes, and ran down her cheeks before dropping off her chin and onto Natasha. She pulled her to her chest, hugging her as close as she could to her. Hoping, praying that she would open her eyes and tell her that she was okay. That she was fine and there was plan to get them out of here. Back to Brooklyn, where they were the happiest. Where they were the most comfortable.

Hours pasted and Natasha still hadn't woken up, and the silence was killing Angela, so she started talking. "Remember right after you rescued me and we were hiding in this run down apartment building. You didn't know a speck of English, and I still didn't know Russian very well." She started running her fingers through her hair. "But we handled it. It didn't stop us from communicating. You were so closed off. More than I was and I thought that something worse then what I had gone through must had happened to you. But then when I had a nightmare, you just held me until I stopped crying even if it was the whole night and you were just as tired. You still held me, even afterwards. You kept away the nightmares. You battled away their faces, their voices, their touch.

"You never liked it when I called you my 'knight in shining armor' but that's what you were. You always came riding in to save me from the memories. Or if they found me. You were always there." She paused trying to stop the sobs from escaping, "I never told you this, but I never wanted you to leave. To go back to Shield for weeks, mouths on end. To only be able to hear from you when you were able to call. I missed the times when it had been just you and me. Going from place to place. All over Europe, Asia, South America, and Australia. Those years were the best. Just us against the world that's what it was.

"You thought that I missed my family, but I rarely ever did. Only when you were away did I think about them. So I got into painting again only to destroy the paints of them, but the only ones that I couldn't destroy that are still being held in the locker in Brooklyn, were the ones of you. The times that you were there, between your missions I didn't care about what was going on, I just wanted to be with you. To have you near me.

"I fell in love with you Natasha and I didn't know what to do. I thought that if I told you that you wouldn't feel the same, that you would just push it off to the side. I didn't want you to leave because of the way I felt. I didn't want to lose you—"

"You wouldn't," a soft whisper, made her look down. Natasha's hazel-green eyes met hers, a soft smile pulled at her lips. Tears slide down her face. "Shhhh, don't cry," Natasha reached up and wiped away the tears. "I'm here."

"I thought I lost you."

"You could never lose me. I could find you anywhere. A heart, a soul can always find its other half." Natasha told her before claiming her lips with her own. Their kiss became desperately as their tongues fought for dominance. Neither wanted to let go of the other, as they both wanted to become lost into their own little world. Natasha's hand caressed her face leaving a burning trail in its wake as it moved into her hair, pulling her closer. Pulling away out of breath, their forehead against each others. Emotions swirling around in their eyes as they held each other.

"Well look what we got here, Dmitri." A male voice sound from the doorway causing both Angela and Natasha to turn towards them as they waited to see what was to come. "Sasha never told us that she had a lover." Angela felt Natasha stiffen as the name, just like she had.

"No, he hadn't but it'll just make more fun for us." A new man, Dmitri, walked in; in his hand he held a sharp pointed staff.

"It's just fucking disgusting." Another said as he walked through the door. "Against God. A woman should have her place behind a man. Not with a fucking woman."

"Shut it, Ivan. Bring them out." Dmitri order as five more men entered the room. Natasha moved to a crouch as they moved towards the cage. Watching one of the men walk forward, pulling out a gun, and pointing it at Angela. "You cause any type of problem for us, and she dies," Dmitri told Natasha with a smile. "And it'll be your fault as she dies in your arms. Is that clear?"

With a nod, they opened the door, and Natasha slowly crawled out. A foot found its way into her face. She fell to the floor as blood gusted from her nose. "Leave her alone you fucking asshole!" Angela stood shakily, pulling to her feet and out of reach from the men, as she sent a glare at the offending man.

"Oww, spunky. Too bad you two are going to be dead by the end of the day. Bring them outside." Dmitri ordered, as another man carrying a sharpened staff poked them in the back to get them moving.

Once outside they found that they were apparently in a barn in a farmstead. Natasha had wrapped her arm around Angela's waist as her lack of energy caused her to stumble over the littlest thing. At the edge of the stead, they stopped. Three of the men were on horse back and the others on foot. "Now we are gonna play a little game. Figure it as pay back for what happened to Sasha. You know massacring someone's brother isn't the best thing to do. Even if it's taken six years to get revenge. Okay so the game…we've decided to go hunting. Not gonna be deer or elk, not even bear or cougar. No this one is going to be even harder. The prey is more intelligent then most. And especially means one is injured it definitely going to slow them down." A sadistic smile covered his face. "We'll give you the count of a hundred and then the hunt is on."

Natasha started pulling Angela away from the group towards the forest that surrounded the homestead, and as they passed the gate, he started counting.

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

* * *

**Ok, so I just wanted you to know that what that one bastard said about Natasha and Angela being together was just for the story. I personally don't believe that in life. It just sorta came out in the story. Again Sorry.**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you enjoy. Please review!**

* * *

Resistance

Chapter Six

They stumbled through the under growth as they made their way West through the forest. The leaves upon the ground hid most of their prints but not enough for a tracker not to find them. Plus they had horses, fast moving, and basically can go through anything, so they couldn't stop.

Angela was what was slowing them down though. Her wound had started bleeding from being torn open from their excessive movements and rushed pace. But Natasha didn't stop moving them. They had to get far enough away to fix the wound and then out of the forest. If only they hadn't taken her belt, the tracker Tony planted when he thought she wasn't looking was there. They would find the homestead but not them. And they couldn't head back. Their only choice was to continue forward.

"Come on Angela. We just have to keep moving."

"Wait, wait. There," she pointed to a tree off to the right, "The coverage will hide us, but still allow us to see them."

"Alright, it'll give you sometime to rest." They headed for the tree, and started to climb. Angela first followed closely by Natasha. Up in the branches they waited. At first it was just silence, but then the sound of a twig snapping made them looked North. One of the men stalked through the under growth, a rifle in hand. Moments later three others followed, one of the men carried a wooden spear. None of the men were Dmitri or Ivan. But they still hunted the two of them.

Barely able to breathe for fear that it would cause them to be found; she released her breath when the last man was out of sight. "Alright let's look at that wound," Natasha whispered as she pulled Angela's shirt up gently as it was glued to her skin by the blood. "Yebat'!" [Fuck], she cursed, "Two of the stitches ripped, that's what's causing the bleeding."

"Nothing to bad then?" Angela asked still breathing hard.

"If we keep having to travel like this then it'll get worse."

"Chert voz' mi," [Damn it] she muttered as she tried slowing her breathing, because hyperventilating wasn't going to help. "What are we going to do then? We have to get out of here."

Natasha was silent for a few minutes. Reaching over, she took hold of Natasha's hand. Just the feel of her skin against hers was a comfort. It made her feel slightly safer in this terrible ordeal. Natasha look over at her as she crouch on the branch on front of the one Angela was on, "I say we start hunting the hunter."

With a smile, Natasha and Angela started pulling branches off of the tree. Getting the ones straight as possible, then pulling off the little twigs and leaves, and some of the bark. They broke pieces of the ends to make them as sharp and pointy as possible. After they had at least fifteen to twenty of the homemade daggers, they waited. They didn't know how long they had to wait but when a man walked into view and Natasha grabbed on of the daggers and waited for him to get into range. And as soon as he stepped close enough, she flicked her arm and sent a dagger flying at the man, he dropped to the ground dead without knowing what hit him.

Angela watched as Natasha took man after man down with the stick daggers. She had always known how good Natasha was, but she had only seen her actually fight and kill one man, Sasha. And to see her kill these men as a way of protecting them, when she couldn't even help, put reality into perspective. She was in love with a killer, an assassin, and that didn't bother her one bit, because Natasha never had caused her harm or pain. And she trusted Natasha with her life and love. Even though it wasn't a smart thing to do, to trust a spy. A smile came to her face as she thought about the first time she had said that to Natasha.

"Come on. There are six men done there. And there hasn't been anymore for thirty minutes." She turned towards Angela. "We should get moving." With a nod, they started climbing down from the tree. Natasha followed by Angela. Once they were on the forest ground, they continued West.

They had gone through two creeks, over multiple hills, when they hit another valley. There was a small clearing in this one, and trickle of a stream. "Lets stop here for a little bit," Angel said as she went to sit down on one of the bigger rock along the stream.

"Let me see the wound again." Natasha said as she crouched down in front of her and pulled up Angela's shirt. "The bleeding had slowed, which is good—" Angela waited for her to say something more, but when her fingers brushed against her right hip bone, she smiled slightly. "When did you get a tattoo?"

"About a year ago. When we were in LA."

"When I went under cover at Stark Industries?"

"Yeah."

"What is it?" She asked as she could only see two lines coming up from her waistband of her pants.

"Why don't you look and see?" Angela's voice taunted Natasha. The feel of Natasha's fingers pulling down her waistband made certain emotions surface. Fighting back the urge to pounce on her, she waited. When she heard her gasp, she smiled. A black widow spider lay on her hip bone. "I got it as a way of saying—"

"—Your mine," Natasha said as she looked up into Angela's eyes. Slowly she leaned back away from Angela, who watched her confused. Pulling back the collar of her Shield uniform, Angela found herself staring at a pair of elegant angel wings placed right below her left shoulder on her chest. "I'm yours." Was the only thing she said. Smiles formed on their lips as they stared at each other.

"Well isn't that sweet," a man's voice sounded behind them. Natasha spun around gripping the dagger in her hand, as Angela stood next to her. "You took out six of my men, with sticks. I believe I underestimated you." He smiled as he stepped forward. "But now we caught you, and the game is over, so why don't you put the stick down."

Natasha didn't move, if the game was over why should she give up and wait for them to die.

"Well if you're not going to put down the stick—" A gun shot rang out, and the stick fell to the ground in pieces. Natasha not even flinching. "Well what about that not even a flinch. We actually have the Black Widow in our grasp. You definitely stand up to your reputation." He smirked, "But like I said, the game is over and now you're going to die. But I think I'll kill you first, Widow. Let your lover grieve in pain as she watches you die." With that he threw his staff at her, but before it hit her, Angela turned and moved in front of Natasha. "Well that worked out. Two birds with one stone. Let's go."

It was hard to breath, for the both of them. Natasha looked down and found that the spear had gone threw Angela and right into her. Looking up she met Angela's eyes. "Ya ne mog pozvolitʹ vam umeretʹ." [I-I couldn't let you die] Angel whispered to her, "I couldn't lose you."

"Shh," she whispered.

They were on the ground, their knees having given out. Angela had her forehead tucked into Natasha's neck, as Natasha's was rested against her shoulder. They couldn't move, they just knelt there leaning against each other. "Angela?" No reply, "Angela?" Natasha's voice filled with panic, and pain as she tried to move to see her face. When she found Angela's eyes, they could barely focus. That's when Natasha knew that they weren't going to make it out of this. Neither of them would. Tears cascaded down her cheeks that that thought. "I love you, Angela." Then she watched as her lover's eyes closed. She cried against the woman she loved, and as she cried the darkness surrounded her. And then everything was gone.

* * *

**Tell me what you think, please!**


	7. Chapter 7

Resistance

Chapter Seven

* * *

_"Mommy, mommy! Look what I can do," a little girl ran up to the older woman. Her curly blonde hair bounced with each step she took._

_"What can you do, darling?" The older woman asked as she knelt down in front of her, and wiped a smug of dirt off her cheek. She watched then as her daughter did three back flips in a row, before turning and smiling. "That's great sweetie, did you lean that at ballet?"_

* * *

_"Angela Potts, come down this instant!" A man's voice yelled from the staircase._

_"What's going on?" The young teenager asked as she came down stairs._

_"What the hell are you thinking?" Her father yelled at her, "Telling your mother that you were going to live with Virginia in LA!"_

_"I was thinking about getting away from you," she shot back without thinking._

_SLAP!_

_"Don't you dare talk to me that way!" He yelled at her, as he pushed her against the wall, his hand on her throat._

_"Hey!" A young man with dark hair pulled him away from her. Her older sister, Virginia, pulled her into her arms. "Don't you fucking touch her."_

_"Who the fuck are you to tell me how to treat my family?"_

_"Tony Stark. And my lawyers getting the paperwork finished, say that Sugar here can live with me, and be under Pepper's full custody. Never come near her again. Is that clear?"_

* * *

_"Tony! Come on we're going to miss it!" A seventeen year old Angela yelled down the stairway that led to his workshop._

_"Yeah, yeah I'm coming."_

_"Come on, Pepper, already has the popcorn ready!" Angela shouted at him as she spun away from the stairs practicing her dance moves as she made her way towards the living room, with his 48 inch flat screen TV that he made. Sitting in the middle of the coach, Pepper sat on her left and turned the TV on and put it to the right channel. Seconds later, Tony was on her right side, with a bowl of popcorn in his lap. "Come on, come on."_

_"Hold your horses," Pepper mumbled. A moment later, they watched the blue police box spin around and around the time vortex before landing somewhere in space and time._

_The show ended, with Angela sprawled across both Pepper and Tony. "Oh by the way, here you go, Sugar," Tony handed a box to Angela._

_Opening the box hesitantly, she found herself looking at an exact replica of the Doctor's sonic screwdriver. "OH MY GOD! How did you? Did you buy it?"_

_"Nope."_

_"You made it?"_

_"And it works!"_

_"OH MY GOD! I have to go see if it actually works." She ran out of the room and up the stairs._

_"Hey!"_

_"I can't believe you actually made her one," She heard Pepper say to Tony. "Just wait, she going to—"_

_CRASH!_

_"—break something."_

* * *

_It had been three days since they killed Alexie. Three days since they stuck her in this room. The bruises on her face hurt, and her clothes she could even describe them. The door swung open and two men walked in. They grabbed her and pulled her out of the room. She struggled but they were to strong for her. She didn't have the strength to fight them. And besides she didn't know how too. They pulled her into a room. A chair sat in the middle and a white cloth hung up behind it. Ten feet away from the chair was a camera. They pushed her down into the chair, and tied her feet to the legs._

_She sat there in the chair, tapping her fingers against her leg. The rhythm random, she did it just to do it, as a plan formed in her head. Sasha, the head of the group as she found out, walked in front of her, "You're going to hold this newspaper, and read from those boards. Speak clearly and do NOT add any words that are not on board. Is that clear?" With a nod, he walked away. Two men stood behind her, with their hands behind their back._

_"3, 2, 1—"_

_"My name is Angela Potts," she started reading, but as she held up the newspaper, her fingers continued tapping. But this time the rhythm wasn't random. "This is a video for Tony Stark," but then she messed up, "and my sister Virginia Potts."_

_SLAP!_

_The man behind her back handed her across the face, hard enough that she almost fell out of her chair. Looking back at the camera, she watched as Sasha glared at her. Her eyes searched through the crowd, she noticed a figure in the shadows. "Start over."_

_"My name is Angela Potts," she started the tapping again, "This is a video for Tony Stark and Virginia Potts. This is a ransom for Tony Stark," Fuck! Messed up again. "If you—"_

_SLAP!_

_This time she hit the ground, the chair going with her. "Start again." Sasha said after they pulled her back up into the sitting position, blood trickled down her lip._

_"My name is Angela Potts. This is a video for Tony Stark and Virginia Potts. This is a ransom video for Tony Stark. If you want me back alive, give them: ten million dollars and five of every one of your weapons. If you don't comply with in twenty-four hours you will never see me again. Please do this. I want to go home," Angela said the last part as unemotional as she could. She was glad that she didn't mess up the pattern to the tapping. She didn't really want to get hit again._

_"Cut! Good, now let's pack up. Move to the next safe house." Sasha ordered before walking out of the room. She watched as everyone drifted around the room packing items away, but she found herself watching the shadows for the figure she had seen earlier. And then there they were. The figure moved and stepped out of the shadows. It was a woman, long curly red hair. Her face was blank, showing no emotion. But her eyes, they held something. Something she couldn't place._

* * *

_It was cold in the room that they were hiding in. So cold that her breath showed on the air. She was wrapped in a sweater and two blankets, but it seemed that her body held no more fat and so she was always freeze. Natasha had been away for a few hours, and she was starting to think that she wasn't coming back._

_The floor outside the hidden door creaked, and she froze. Her body tensed thinking that it was the men that they had found her and was going to take her back. But when the door did open, she found Natasha standing there with a bag in her arms. She wore a heavy coat with fur that lined the edges. She didn't have it when she left. Closing the door behind her, she walked towards her and set the bag down. Sitting on the floor with the bag in the middle, she pulled a loaf of bread. "Khleb," she said pointing towards the loaf._

_Looking between her and loaf, she frowned, and Natasha repeated herself, "Khleb."_

_Moving her hand out of the blankets, she clumsily pointed at it, "Bread."_

_"Brreaaad." She said sounding like she was trying to repeat her._

_"Bread."_

_"Bread," she finally got it. With a nod from Angela, a small grin curled the corner of her lip, "Khleb."_

_"Khleb."_

_With a nod, she then pulled out a small wheel of cheese. With a smile, Angela realized what she was trying to do. She was trying to learn English to communicate with her, and that's when she decided that she was going to learn Russian as well._

* * *

_They were renting a flat in London. Natasha was currently out shopping for food and clothes. She still didn't like having Angela out in public. They hadn't bought any furniture yet, and when they did it would be kitchen items, a bed, a dresser, and a TV. But in the empty space that was the dining room and living room. Angela spun around trying to get fit again and not get rusty on her dance moves. As she spun, and twisted, and formed her body in ways a normal human being couldn't, she didn't hear the door opening, or Natasha walking in._

_"Angela," her voice spooked Angela causing her to hit the floor as she lost her balance. "You—listen—better." Natasha's English still not the best, but then again neither was her Russian._

_"Sorry, I got lost in…my memory." She told Natasha who nodded in response._

_"I got food. Bed coming tomorrow." With a smile, Angela walked over and took one of the bags from her arms, and they walked towards the kitchen. As she put away the food, Natasha put some minor dishes in the cabinets._

_"Everything okay around here?" She asked as she hoped up onto the counter._

_"Fine. No one watch."_

_"That's good. That means we can stay here until they get suspicious."_

_"Sus-pic-ous?" Her brow furled as her face filled with confusion. It made Angela happy when Natasha showed emotion, even if it was only in front of her._

_"Suspicious."_

_"Suspicious."_

_"Yes, it means," and with the added hand motions, "Watching. We want not suspicious, which means no one watching."_

_"No one suspicious." She said again, a smile tugging at her lips, but when she caught sight of the beaming smile upon Angela's face, she couldn't stop the smile that grew on hers._

* * *

_The sound of footsteps woke her up. Sitting up in bed, she listened, someone was in her apartment. Reaching into the always open side table drawer she pulled out the Ruger that Natasha had gotten her. The footsteps were coming towards the bedroom, pointing the gun at the door she waited. Slowly the door swung open showing a figure in the shadows. "Legko li," [Easy there] a voice said, and with a smile Angela put the gun down back into the drawer as Natasha walked out of the shadows._

_A smile spread across her lips as Natasha approached the bed. Only to start stripping by the dresser. A light blush crept across her cheeks as she glanced away. She had see Natasha without a shirt on multiple times when she had to clean wounds from fights that she found herself in, but still they way that she did it without a care in the world who saw, including herself._

_Laying back in bed, she stared at the ceiling, waiting for her to join her. When she felt the bed tilt under the added weight, she turned on her side facing Natasha who was looking at her. "How was it?"_

_"Difficult. They have me in English classes."_

_"But you know English."_

_"I know, but they don't and I don't want them too, because then they might get suspicious on why I know it."_

_"Well whoever is teaching you, is probably a better teacher then I was."_

_"Nonsense." Natasha chided as she brushed a strand of Angela's red curly hair out of her face. "You're the best teacher ever." Angela's smiled at that. The comment was nice to hear, even though it had taken them about a whole year to become completely fluent in both languages. "It's just not the same you having red hair."_

_"I know but if they're looking for a blonde they won't notice a redhead. Anyways, how's Shield treating you. Causing if their not we can always leaving, and you'll never have to see their faces ever again."_

_"No, it was fine. The three months probation, was the worst though. I knew that if you called I would have been able to get out. But still I missed seeing you everyday. Instead I get to see Clint everyday."_

_"Clint? Who's that?"_

_"He was the one that found us, well me in Madrid. Shield had sent him to kill me because some of the things I have done. The name that I built for myself."_

_"Black Widow."_

_"Yeah. But he brought me in instead, and I yes to becoming one of their agents…because…" She looked Angela in the eye, "I have red in my ledger. And I want to get rid of it."_

_"Saving me didn't help?"_

_"It did, but there is so much more red than you could take away. I help the world by being in Shield. So as I was saying I was on probation, until two weeks ago."_

_"You had to wait."_

_"Had to make sure they wouldn't follow."_

_"I know. But you're here now," Angela whispered, sleep tightening it's hold on her. Wrapping her arms around Natasha, she sighed, it felt great to have her back. They both relaxed as they held each other. Both slowly falling asleep._

* * *

_They were sitting in the kitchen, they were in Brooklyn this time. Both downed a shot of vodka before Natasha slid onto the stool next to her, "The reason that I keep coming back, is because I worry. I worry that I didn't hide you well enough and you're going to get found." Angela knew that she worried about her when she had to be away because of Shield. That she wished she could stay, and Angela understood why, she wanted to get the red off her ledger. "That's why I keep moving you. That's why I keep changing your name. I worry." Angela wished that she did more than worry. She wished that she had enough courage to tell Natasha how she felt, but she couldn't risk it. But maybe she should risk it. Tell her how she truly felt._

_"Natasha—" She started to begin._

_"—No, you don't understand, Angela. You are the only rock that I have, and I need to keep you safe." Angela understood better then Natasha knew. Because Natasha was exactly the same thing that Angela was to her. She needed her safe, but it was hard to do when she couldn't be found. She couldn't be in 'public' like Natasha could. She would always have to be under an alias._

* * *

_"No offense but who would trust a spy?"_

_"You trust a spy."_

_"Yeah. I trust you with more than just my life." Angela told, wanted to tell her how much she really trusted her with. That it wasn't just her life but also her heart and soul. But she was afraid that Natasha didn't feel the same for her. She had had Clint as her partner in Shield for almost four and a half years now, Natasha never said if anything happened between them, but if they had what would she do with Angela's confession._

_But she couldn't. She just couldn't risk it. Risk her walking out of her life forever. That right there would cause her to give up. Cause her to not fight back if they found her. Because she wouldn't care anymore._

* * *

_She held her in her arms, scared to let her go. "You could never lose me. I could find you anywhere. A heart, a soul can always find its other half." When she said that her heart burst to life. The shattered pieces of her soul put themselves together. That could only mean one thing. And even though it wasn't those three words, it still meant a lot to her to know that she actually felt something for her, and the times that they've kissed in the past week weren't just lust filled moments._

* * *

_"Your mine—"_

_"—I'm yours."_

* * *

_Everything was disappearing. She could barely make out where she was, and what was going on. All she knew was that she had tried to save Natasha and failed. Natasha still got hurt, she just hoped it wasn't as bad as she was. Because then she at least could have given her life for the one person that she loved._

_The sounds of the forest, didn't make sense. She could hear Natasha, but she couldn't understand what she was say. It was like she was whispering it so softly that she couldn't hear it even if she said it in her ear._

_She started to give up. The pain was unbearable. More than what Sasha did to her. More than all the injuries that she got from traveling the world with Natasha, and definitely more than the gunshot wound to her stomach._

_The feeling of Natasha leaning against her started to disappear as well and she didn't want that. She wanted to see Natasha smile and laugh for one last time. To feel her lips against hers whether it was a sweet little peck, or a desperate battle between the two. She wanted to die with Natasha there beside her until her last breath escaped her._

_"I love you, Angela." Natasha voice echoed through her mind. It pulled her away from the light at the end of the tunnel. But the darkness was strong, it kept pulling her away, but Natasha's voice continued to echo, "I love you…I love you…I love you."_

_"I love you…_

* * *

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Resistance

Chapter Eight

Slowly she opened her eyes, the bright lights above her caused her discomfort, but when they dimmed, she found herself looking at Pepper. A small smile appeared on her face, at the sight of her sister. She watched as she slept in the plastic chair beside her bed. Trying to sit up, pain shot through her, a whimper escaping her causing Pepper's eyes shot open. "Angela, don't move, you'll tear the stitches," her voice filled with concern and relief.

"Where am I?" She was shocked by the sound of her voice. It was rough and raspy, the worst she had ever heard it sound.

"You're at a hospital in Denver," Pepper told, but Angela couldn't seem to focus on her. Something was wrong. Something was missing. Looking around the room, she found that it was just Pepper and herself. There was another chair on the other side of the bed and it had a jacket on it that Tony would own by the looks of it. "How did I get here?"

"What was the last thing you remember?"

Standing in a clearing next to a stream—Natasha! "Where is she? Where's Natasha?" Angel shot up, ignoring the pain. Pushing the sheet and blankets off of her, she spun her feet off the side. "Tell me where is she!" Her feet touched the ground, and she doubled over in pain. It was too much, but she had to get to her. Pepper pulled Angela to her. "Where is she, Pepper? Please just tell me where she is?"

"Angela," Pepper's voice cracked with emotion.

Angela pulled away from her, and started walking across the room. There were no other beds in the room that means she was somewhere else. "Angela. You shouldn't be walking," Pepper told her as she took hold of her hand.

"Then tell me where she is," her voice weak from the slowly disappearing energy.

"I'm sorry, darling. She's gone."

"What?"

"She's gone."

"No. No! She can't be gone!" Tears ran down her face, as she sank to her knees, with Pepper wrapping her in her arms. The door swung open as nurses rushed in. The prick of a needle didn't register. The only thing that did was on repeat. _She's gone. She's gone. She's gone._ And then everything became fuzzy and then darkness consumed her again.

Three months had gone by. Angela now lived in the Stark Tower with the rest of the Avengers, at least all but one.

For the first couple of weeks, she stayed in her room, not moving from her bed or the chair stationed in front of the window looking out. She had fallen into depression. Everyone came to talk to her, more Pepper, Tony, and Valerie than anyone else. They would talk to her, never saying her name or anything that had any attachment to her. But it had been in the second month when Clint came to talk to her for the first time.

"Angela, how—how are you feeling?" He asked as he sat beside her. He looked out the window as he waited for a response, but none came.

"I know that you never trusted me when we first met. It was probably…well most likely because of the way I acted. But I acted that way because I was confused. Natasha," he paused when he heard her take a deep breath, "She never ever acted like the way she acted when I saw her with you. She smiled. She laughed. She was at peace when she was with you. I had never seen her act like that, because all that I had ever seen was her blank face and blatantly comments." He took a deep breath, and looked out the window. He watched birds fly by and cars drive around in the distance. "That's why I stared at you in the motel. I couldn't figure out how someone like you could do that to her. But I didn't know your history together. What you went through with only each other. You made her human." He stopped talking and just looked out the window and he waited.

Seconds turned into minutes, and minutes into hours. And soon they watched the sun set and darkness cover the city, but it never went to sleep it just kept going. Kept living.

"It's so hard," she whispered. Her voice cracked from lack of use. "It's so hard to think about living without her for the rest of my life. I loved her so much. That I wish I could have done more. That I could have saved her."

"You did save her, Angela. You gave her back her humanity. You gave her love, and peace, and family. You've given her more than you can even imagine."

"But it wasn't enough. She's gone, Clint. She's gone. And I don't know what to do."

He sighed, and then told her, "I knew she was hiding something from me for about three years now."

"What?"

"She had a cell on her that wasn't Shield issued." He explained, "There were times on a mission or right afterwards when she thought that she was alone, she would pull it out and just look at it. Sometimes just staring at it in her hand, most of the time, she actually had her finger over the call button. I never asked who she was trying to call, but I have a pretty good guess that it was you. That she needed to hear your voice to continue the mission, to get past what she saw or did."

When he heard a beep, he turned towards her. He found her with a Stark glass phone in her hands, and then she pressed a button. He watched from the back of the phone as a video started playing. "Come on just open the present," Angela said in the video.

"No, it's not Christmas yet, it's not even Christmas Eve," but the smile that was on Natasha's face Clint's heart broke. He missed Natasha just as much and probably even more than Valerie. But he realized then that no one missed her as much as Angela did.

"She loved you," he whispered to her. When she turned her glaze away from the phone to him, his heart broke even more. Her eyes that had held so much life in them when they were at the motel were gone. Instead, all he found was dull empty husks of what used to be a great woman. Standing up, he took her hand, "Get some rest. She wouldn't want to see you like this. And if you ever want to talk about her, Valerie and I, we're here. We knew her the best out of the rest of the group." When she nodded, he turned and walked out the door, leaving her to think over what he had said to her. Leaving her to think about Natasha.

The next day, she took a shower, and gave Jarvis her dirty clothes. But she still couldn't leave her room yet. She couldn't seem to handle it yet. But when dinner time came around and she could smell the food. She gathered up her courage and opened the door and walked out. With a baggy shirt and an old pair of jeans on, she walked lightly towards the kitchen following her nose.

As she peered around the corner that led into the dining room, she found everyone there. Tony and Pepper, both who looked worn with worry, and she knew that they were worried about her. Then there was Captain America, or rather Steve as he had told her to call him. Dr. Bruce Banner sat next to him, he was talking to Steve about something, by the sound of it he was explaining how the microwave worked but by the look on Steve's face all he was doing was confusing him. Two women that she didn't know sat with them. The older of the two was adding to the conversation that Banner was having. The other in the early twenties had an earphone in one ear and was listening to some sort of music as she would occasionally bounce her head slightly along with her fork. It was Clint and Valerie that caught her attention the most. They sat slightly separate from the others. Valerie's eyes rimmed pink, she had been crying Angela realized, and was picking at the food on her plate. Clint's arm was around her shoulders holding her to him. And the look he had on his face showed that he was in as much emotional pain as Valerie was.

Stepping lightly out of the shadows, she watched as Clint was the first to notice her standing there, and he patted the space next to him. Softly she made her way over to him. The others haven't noticed her yet, but when she was seated and had a plate full of food given to her by Valerie. The talking stopped. Looking up, she found everyone starring at her. "Let's just continue eating dinner," Clint said as he passed Angela a fork. Once everyone started eating, Banner went back to his explanation to Steve. With Pepper and Tony, taking occasional glances at her. After a few bites, Angela glanced at Clint and found him watching her. A small smile flickered at the corner of her lips, but he only nodded. He knew that she didn't want a big fiasco, and he made sure that it didn't happen.

She didn't talk during that dinner, or the dinners that followed, but she made sure that she didn't stay in her room all day. Tony and Pepper weren't as worried, but she still saw them give her glances and talk in shush tones when they thought that she wasn't looking.

The two women that were at the dinner table introduced themselves as Jane Foster, a scientist from New Mexico, and Darcy Lewis, Jane's babysitter, the one that made sure she ate and slept everyday. Darcy had started talking to her, about random everyday things, but then one day while they were seating on the roof, aka Clint's Nest, she asked, "So who was he?"

"What?" Angela asked confused as she stopped drawing in her sketch pad.

"Who was the man that's left you broken?" She asked as she stared at her. When all Angela did was stare at her, she explained, "I may just seem like hyper active music loving college intern, but I can see things pretty clearly when it comes to women that's why I work so well with Jane. I know when to fucking leave her alone. So who is he?"

Angela was silent for a while, wondering if it was going to be as painful as it had been when talking with Clint. "Her name was Natasha. She—she died."

"Oh. I'm sorry. What was she like?"

Slowly she flipped around her pad and showed Darcy a sketch. A young woman with curly hair, lying on her side. A sheet draped across her hip and pulled up to her chest. Her legs bare, along with her arms and stomach. And her face was emotionless even though her lips held a smirk. But it was her eyes that held everything.

"She's beautiful," Darcy whispered.

"Yeah, she was." With that she stood and headed off the roof. She couldn't fight the tears as they came streaming down her face. Once she was inside, she run across Clint and Valerie's room, only to run into Clint himself.

"Hey, hey, it's okay." He wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him. His eyes flashed to Darcy as she came walking in holding the sketch pad in her hands. Moving his head towards the door, he motioned for her to leave. Once she was gone, he focused his attention on to the woman in his arms. He held her until she stopped crying, and then let her go when she pulled away.

"I'm sorry, Clint. I ruined your shirt," she mumbled, her nose stuffy and eyes rimmed red.

"It's alright, it's not one of my favorites. Why don't you go wash your face, dinner's almost ready." With a nod, she left. She headed for the bathroom. Standing in front of the mirror, the person looking back at her didn't look like her. This person had dark rings under her eyes. Her dyed black hair was showing blonde roots. Her curls weren't full of life like they had been; they now looked like they had when she had been in Sasha's clucks. With a sigh, she rinsed her face wiping away all the tears that had fallen.

Opening the door, she headed down the hall towards the dining room and attaching kitchen, but stopped at the corner when she heard them talking. "What happened? Who was this woman?" Darcy's voice asked and then was followed by a slap of paper against the counter.

"Where did you get this?" Pepper voice sounded.

"She was drawing it all day when we were up in the Nest."

"You allow her into your Nest but not me," Tony stated with a slight whine.

With a sigh, "It helps her. Beside Valerie is allowed there," Clint explained.

"Yeah, she's your soon to be wife. I would hope she'd be allowed there," Tony retorted.

"Back on topic. She could barely talk about this woman. Who was she?" Darcy asked again.

"Angela was in Russian for ballet. She was kidnapped and held ransom against Tony," Clint told her. "They held her for three months, she hasn't told anyone what they did, the only person who knew was Natasha."

"Why?"

"She was the one to rescue her." Clint told her, "They escaped Russian, and Natasha had been hiding Angela ever since. Different names, Different cities. Different countries. They had traveled the world together. Three and a half months ago, I was sent on a mission to follow Angela because there apparently was a mole in Shield and she was attached to them in some way. That's when I found out about Natasha and Angela."

"Was there a mole?"

"No, it was the Russians trying to find her, and they did. Natasha and Angela ran to Philly, where Valerie and I caught up with them. But that was also where they were able to grab her. Natasha disappeared after that. We thought that she went out to find her—"

"—But we couldn't even find her," Tony added sounding downtrodden.

"But she did somehow." Clint continued, "Tony had put a tracker on Natasha and we followed. When we got there, we found them in a clearing, knelling on the ground leaning against each other. A spear through the both of them. Angela made it, Natasha didn't."

"She loved her." Darcy said mostly to herself.

"They loved each other," Pepper corrected her.

She didn't wait to hear what else they were going to say, instead, she went back up to Clint's Nest, where she looked out over the city.

When she had been there at Stark Tower for three months, she was in her room listening to the news on the TV. As a cleaning mood demanded her attention; she had pilled all her dirty clothes by the clothes shoot, and then vacuumed the floor, even though both Jarvis and Amelia said that she didn't need to. It was while she was rearranging her collection of books, however, that the news caught her attention. "The body of Dmitri Aristov and three of his associates were found dead today in their penthouse in Manhattan. NYPD says that they were murderer. However, Dmitri Aristov body was the most mangled out of the others." The news showed a picture of Dmitri Aristov, causing Angela to drop her books.

"TV off," she commanded softly. He was dead, but who would do that? Clint? Valerie? Tony…he wasn't a killer though. '_Natasha would have.'_ She thought as she bent to pick up the book. A book of Russian fairy tales, just as heavy and thick as Grimm.

Knock, knock.

Turning, the book dropped to the floor again. "Angela," she said standing in the doorway ringing her hands together, as she shifted from foot to foot.

"Natasha," Angela whispered out. She couldn't believe it. She was there, alive. When a small smile played at her lips, she ran to her. Tears streamed down her face, as they held each other. Never wanting to let go again. "I thought you were dead."

"I know. I so sorry. I had to make you thought that so that if I didn't make it back you wouldn't have to worry and then grieve."

"Don't leave me. Not ever. Alright?"

"Never." Natasha whispered before pulling Angela closer. Their lips smashed together in a heated kiss. Their hands pulling at each other's hair, holding them close. Natasha pushed her back into the room as she kicked the door to Angela's room closed.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it. So the next chapter is the last. So please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So this is the last chapter. I hope you have enojoyed this story. And just so you know there will be another Avenger story coming out probably in the next week or two. It'll be in the same verse as all the others that I have written.**

* * *

Resistance

Chapter Nine

The sun filtered through the window, slowly waking Angela from her first peaceful slumber in three months. Opening her eyes, she found herself glazing upon the woman that she had thought dead for three months. Only to smile at the thought that she was alive and back in her life. Silently she watched her sleep. The way that her eyes flickered every once in a while she dreamed. Or the way that her lips were open just a bit even though she was breathing through her nose. Made her smile. She had noticed these things before but never really realized who beautiful they made as she slept.

Natasha had her arm was draped over Angela's back as they laid next to each other, skin touching skin. Slowly Angela lifted her hand and softly traced her finger across her shoulders and down along her back. Once she reached her lower back, she upward, but on her way up, she stopped at the one scar that they had on common. Pushing herself up on her elbow, she leaned down and pressed her lips to the one mark that marred her milky white skin.

Natasha moaned as she snuggled deeper into the sheets. With a smile Angela continued kissing up her back, until she found herself kissing and slightly sucking on the skin right below her ear, producing another moan from Natasha. "You seem energetic," she mumbled as she stretched out her neck making it easier for Angela to get to.

"Because you're here," she whispered as she sucked and licked her neck, leaving a trail on pink and purple marks. Lifting herself so she was hovering above Natasha, pausing only when she turned over. With a smile she kissed her gently. Natasha's hands traveled their way up from her hips over her back and into her hair, smirking when Angela moan.

BANG, BANG, BANG!

"Get up! Its breakfast time," Tony's voice shouted through the door before they heard him walk away.

"I'm gonna kill him," Natasha whispered against her lips.

Laughing lightly, she whispered, "Just the shock of seeing you I think will be enough."

"Mmm," she mumbled before leaning up to kiss her again, before her hands drifted back down to her sides and started to tickle her.

"No, no, stop," Angela laughed out as she tried to scoot away from her.

"Oh, I don't think I will," she whispered dangerously, before leaning up on her knees and kissing her way up Angela's stomach, paying special attention to the scar.

"Mmm, we should get up before they send Valerie to wake me up," Angela told her as she closed her eyes at the sensation of Natasha's lips on her skin.

"That probably would be a good idea," she said as she pulled away from Angela, hoped off the bed and walked naked over to the closet before tossing a shirt out to Angela along with some jeans.

* * *

They walked into the dining room, and found everyone already sitting around the table. "The foods on the counter," Pepper called out without even looking up.

"I think we'll need another spot set up though," Angela told them. And watched as they all looked up or turned to face them. Shock covered there faces. Apparently, she had gone straight to Angela the night before, not bothering to see anyone else, not even Clint or Valerie.

And it was those two that reacted first, "Natasha," The surprise on Clint's face disappeared and a smile took its place. "Good to know that you're a live."

"It's good to have you back, Nat."

"It's good to be back," Natasha told them, before pulling Angela into the kitchen. And while they were pilling food onto their plates, they heard Darcy say, 'I thought she was died.' And Clint's only reply was, 'It's hard to tell with Natasha.' Which only made her smile.

Walking back into the dining room, Angela sat next to Clint, Natasha following after. Conversations started once everyone realized that Natasha was real and not a ghost back to haunt them. Tony, however, seemed to be in shell shock as he was still staring at Natasha.

It was when Darcy asked Natasha about where she had been for the past three months, did he blink and shake his head. But Natasha's only reply to the young woman had simply been, 'Hunting.' And Angela knew exactly who she had been hunting.

It was while everyone was finishing up that Valerie turned to Clint and told him loud enough for everyone to hear, "With Natasha back, we can set a date for the wedding."

* * *

**Please review! :D**


End file.
